Darrian Part Two: Trust
by HazelTree019
Summary: Darrian finds out something about Zevran he didn't know...and something about himself! A Dragon Age: Origins piece. Darrian male PC elf /Zevran. "Darrian" is the first series. There will also be a "Zevran" series, designed to be read *after* this one. Disclaimer: All characters, places etc. belong to Bioware except Darrian who is all mine


"Push it in, wriggle it a bit. Can you feel that? Ok, now be very gentle." The padlock sprang open. "Good."  
Zevran smiled.

I had walked in on him in a clearing near the camp. He was sitting on a log with a small pile of padlocks lying at his feet, frustratedly trying to convince one of them to open for him. He had been so focussed on what he was doing that I'd managed to sneak right up behind him. I had grabbed his shoulder, and he jumped, spun round and very nearly slit my throat before recognition sparked in his eyes.  
"Having trouble?" I had asked innocently. He removed the blade, looking slightly abashed.  
"I…was never very good at this."  
"Does a professional assassin not need to get at his victims?"  
"I usually had more trouble getting out of the bedchamber than into it."  
"Point taken." I had sat down next to him, taking the padlock from his hand. "Here, in like this…twist, and…"_click_. "You try."

He was learning quickly, already onto some of the more complex locks. His slim fingers were gaining confidence and I watched as he started on another one. A slight frown flickered across his brow and he bit his lip. His almond eyes glittered with pride as the lock gave in.

"So…why were you trying to pick these anyway?"  
His fingers slipped and he stabbed himself with the sharp end of the picking tool, dropping it.  
"Ah!" Blood dripped onto his armour and he sucked his finger.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"  
He nodded.  
"Yes, my dear Warden, I am fine. It is just…to answer your question, I…"  
I stared at him. I'd never seen him look awkward before.  
"I sometimes feel that…I do not have anything to contribute to this." He gestured a non-committal hand. I frowned. He saw and continued, "Darrian, you and Alistair are Grey Wardens, without you the archdemon cannot be defeated. Morrigan is our dear witch, Wynne a truly excellent healer. The only thing I have done is to set the Antivan Crows on your back."  
I gaped at him, mouth open.  
"Zev…"  
His olive skin flushed and he looked away, apparently finding the cut on his finger extremely interesting. On the spur of the moment I reached out and gripped his shoulder.  
"You are a part of this. You fight like no one I've ever seen; we could all learn a few things from you. More than that, you're my friend."  
He turned his head towards me, his almond eyes rose slowly to look into mine.  
"We've had our arguments, but it wouldn't be the same without you. And I would gladly fight a thousand Crows for you." I smiled. Zev didn't, although his expression seemed…lighter. Something darted through his eyes, but it was too fast for me to see what.

A silent minute passed, and neither of us moved. His steady gaze held mine. The sun was behind him, making his golden hair glow around his head. For the first time I noticed the slight Antivan slant to his eyes. I saw how flawless his skin was, how the curves of his tattoo crossed his cheekbone. Silence.

Zevran leant forward and pressed his cool lips to my mouth in a lingering kiss. For a second I did nothing, surprise etched across my face. Then I kissed him back. A slender hand cradled the back of my head. His lips were soft, gentle, and moved against mine in a way that said he knew exactly what he was doing, and how it should be done.

I broke away, suddenly very aware of what I was doing. It must have showed in my face, because he chuckled softly.  
"Yes, my dear. I do remember what happened the last time I tried this. I should probably not have done it again, but looking at your face…I could not help myself. I am sorry. If you like, I will stop."  
"Last time was a shock. I guess my mind wasn't as open as I liked to think, and…it felt wrong."  
He dropped his gaze a little. I reached out and ran one finger down his cheek.  
"But now…" I leant forward, my lips hovering half an inch from his, and I murmured, "Now it feels right."

I kissed him. We mirrored each other, one hand reaching up to hold the back of the other's head. My teeth grazed against his, but he didn't seem to care and pulled me closer, his free hand running up my chest to my shoulder. A cautious tongue licked my lip and I flickered my own into his mouth. He accepted my invitation, pushing his tongue deeper, exploring. A slight moan sounded in my throat. It was like a weight had dropped from my shoulders: I couldn't believe just how good this felt.

Very gently he pushed me away. I watched him, confused. He looked into my eyes, smiled and moved his mouth to my cheek. He placed a soft kiss on the skin beneath my jaw, then made his way down my neck. I closed my eyes, rolling my head to the side so he could reach more easily. The feel of his tongue trailing across my skin made me shiver and he stroked my arm. He nipped me and I let out a quiet moan. He purred in response, his breath tickling my neck.

He kept licking and nibbling, making me groan again. Small sparks were igniting inside me, tension and excitement building. The hand caressing my arm muscle trailed down my chest and stomach, coming to rest on my thigh. Slowly, tenderly, he slipped it under my armour, the leather skirt offering little resistance. With the touch of his long fingers I was surprised to find myself aroused. To think that another man could have this effect on me…it was incredible.

His hand had found its mark, and he started rubbing me lightly. I still had a hold on the back of his head, and the shock of pleasure that spiked through me made me gasp and grip his hair, twisting it in my fingers. Despite the pain I must have been causing him, he didn't flinch, he just kept moving his hand, kissing my neck.  
"Zev!" I barely had enough breath to gasp his name. A playful nip.  
"Are you enjoying it?"  
My hips began to writhe. With his other hand he pinned me down against the log. I whimpered and he stilled my voice with a warm kiss.  
"Hush, my dear. We are not far from camp, and I would not want the others to get the wrong impression."  
I groaned in response. I was close to losing myself, but was aware that Zevran's hand was still there and desperately tried not to: something deep inside me still felt horribly embarrassed. He smiled, his lips almost brushing mine as he murmured,  
"All I want is to give you what you need. Let yourself go."  
For half a second I looked him straight in the eyes, and I knew that I could trust I did. He withdrew his hand, and caught my lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Suddenly there was a snap. We both whipped round, standing up as a quickly stifled curse came from the trees, and I felt a stab of anger at the interruption. Two figures crept from the cover of the forest. Leliana at least had the grace to look ashamed of herself. Morrigan, on the other hand, was smug. Zev crossed his arms.  
"In Antiva, people respect the privacy of others. They do not hide in the trees and watch."  
Next to me, I could feel the heat rise in him, and I realised just how angry he was.  
"So now what? I take it you're going to spread the word?" I directed this last at Morrigan, who laughed.  
"You must be more stupid than you look, elf."  
I bristled at the snub, as did Zev.  
"Everyone already knows about your sordid affairs, ever since you disappeared after that fight. And the way he looks at you, I would have thought it was obvious. Although apparently you did not see it…coming." There was amusement in her voice. "We were simply passing through on the way to the river, and saw you."  
I arched an eyebrow.  
"Maybe you should have kept moving."  
"I am sorry, Darrian, Zev." Leliana said.  
"Only friends call me that," he growled, his words venomous.  
"It was just, we were…curious." She shuffled her feet guiltily.  
"And what about?" he spat. "If you were interested in how it works, you should have asked."  
I saw her flinch slightly, and I put a hand on his arm.  
"How long were you there exactly?"  
"Long enough to see where his hands have been." Morrigan smirked.  
Said hands were flexing against my side now, Zev was itching to reach for a blade. I flushed, and tried not to show my horror at the thought of them seeing what we had done.  
"So is there anyone else hiding in the bushes we should be aware of?" I said.  
"No."  
My heart sank. Leliana had spoken too quickly, and glancing at Zev I knew he thought the same.  
"Who is it?"

Alistair's face had turned bright red, and he was tugging nervously at his armour. The muscles in Zev's arm tensed even further, and began to tremble with fury.  
"So tell me, human," he said, his beautiful voice sarcastic. "Did you enjoy the show? Did the elves perform well for you?"  
Alistair spluttered, and something that may have been an apology choked its way from his mouth.  
"Leave us alone." Zev's voice was quiet but Alistair and Leliana did not make the mistake of ignoring it. They all but ran into the shelter of the trees. Morrigan took one last look at us standing together: my flushed and angry face, Zev's clenched fists and heaving chest. She turned and sauntered away, as if to prove we hadn't scared her.

For a moment we both stood there, watching the space where they had disappeared. My mind had gone into overdrive. They had seen me, us. No one had ever made me feel like that before, and then they burst in where they're not wanted. I had been so vulnerable, and I had chosen to let Zev see that, I trusted him with it. But no one else had the right. How dare they intrude like that? I sat down on the log, shaking.

Zev turned to me, his face softening. He sat down and pulled me against him. He held me, rubbing a hand against my arm.  
"I am sorry Darrian. I was not listening for others." His voice hardened, edged with loathing. "To think they saw, when you-"  
I turned my head and stopped his mouth with a kiss.  
"Thank you."  
"What for?"  
I leaned my head against his chest.  
"For letting me place my trust in you. For protecting me when those bastards saw us."  
He gently stroked my shoulder.  
"I know how difficult it is to place your trust in another man like that, when you are not used to it. And I am flattered that you were able to do so with me. But no-one's first time should be interrupted like that. You deserve more respect."  
I closed my eyes, revelling in the feel of his cool hands against my skin. The tender way he held me.  
"I don't care what anybody else thinks, Zev. I know you understand."  
"Yes, my dear. I do." He paused. "I am glad you decided not to run from your feelings."  
"So am I."  
I sighed.  
"We should get back. It'll be dark soon."  
"There is something I must do before we go."  
I looked up at him.  
"What's that?"  
He bent down and gave me one last, passionate kiss.


End file.
